David
David is a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, originally born a pure-blooded Vampire, seen in Underworld: Awakening. He is the son of Thomas, the leader of one of the remaining Vampire Covens, and Vampire Elder Amelia, as well as the progeny of Selene. He is also the only and rightful heir to the Eastern Coven. David is portrayed by English actor Theo James. Background David is born sometime around 1990 to Vampire Elder Amelia and a Vampire named Thomas, and is a pure-blooded Vampire. His age is unclear, however, it is suggested that he must still be quite young, as the Purges only occurred roughly twelve years before the film's events, yet he says he's only heard of the Death Dealers; a group of the Vampire's warrior elite, who were all but wiped out during the original Purge. This mean that he was only 13 years old when his mother Amelia was killed by the Lycans and when the Purge began. One of his father's comments puts David's age at around or just under 25 years old. ''Underworld: Awakening David hears about a brutal Lycan attack, and takes it upon himself to investigate it. While there, he catches sight of a female Immortal jumping down from the underside of an underpass. From her Death Dealer attire, he surmises that she must be Selene. Following her at a distance, David witnesses her interrogate and kill an Antigen scientist, then follows her into an abandoned building, where she confronts him, having known he was following her. David tells Selene about the current state of the Vampire and Lycan clans, and the two hide from a group of Lycans. David and Selene discover a young girl hiding from the Lycans. Not knowing who the girl is, or why the Lycans are after her, they take her with them as they head to David's Coven. While driving away, they are pursued by Lycans, who brutally and single-mindedly attack the young girl. To the amazement of both Selene and David, the child shifts into a Hybrid, and tears a Lycan's head in half with her brute strength. While David drives the van out of the city, Selene speaks with the girl and learns that the child is her daughter. When they arrive at the Coven, David carries a weakened Eve in and has her tended to by the Coven's doctor, Olivia. He and Thomas then argue about the presence of Selene and Eve, with David disputing Thomas's accusations that Selene is responsible for the dismal state of the Vampire species. Unhappy with the current state of the Vampires and his father's ineffectual leadership, David is hopeful that he can continue to work with Selene, either at the Coven or outside of it. Later that same night, when the Coven is besieged by a force of two dozen Lycans, David stands up and takes command when his father orders the Coven retreat to the shelters, ordering the use of the Coven's supply of silver ammunition when the attacker are revealed to be Lycans, and even engaging Lycans in battle. During the battle, David is fatally wounded, and dies in Thomas's arms. Selene then uses her own Hybrid blood to revive David by cutting him open and introducing her blood directly to his heart, changing David into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. After recovering from his injuries, David travels to Antigen Headquarters and join the battle there. David arrives in time to save Eve from Doctor Jacob Lane, shooting him twice to no effect. However, David's intervention allows Eve to escape and resume her fight with the Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Spotting more Lycan guards approaching, David turns his attention to them, killing several with his shotgun and the rest with his blades. After all of the Lycans are dead, David approaches Selene and Eve as they reunite. As the police get close, Detective Sebastian orders the three to leave while he misdirects the police. David agrees, telling Selene there is a Vampire safehouse nearby they can go to and is surprised when she returns inside Antigen. Selene, Eve, and David then rush to rescue Michael Corvin, Selene's lover and Eve's father, only to find his containment unit is empty. Eve senses her father on the roof, but Michael has already escaped. Underworld: Blood Wars David is one of the main characters of ''Underworld: Blood Wars, along with Selene. He is one of the few allies of Selene, along with his father, Thomas. He and his father defend Selene after the leader of the Eastern Coven, Semira, attempts to kill Selene; despite having previously offered her amnesty for her crimes. Defending Selene results in David witnessing his father's death at Semira's hands. During a stint with the Nordic Coven, David discovers that the mother who left him after childbirth was none other than the Vampire Elder Amelia, making him the pure-blooded heir to the Eastern Coven. His birthright brings David into direct conflict with Semira who has no intention of giving up her rulership over the Eastern Coven. Although Semira is soon imprisioned she escapes during a Lycan attack and she and David engage in one-on-one combat. She soon gains the upper hand and wounds David but he is able to direct a shaft of sunlight towards her and kill her. At the end of the battle he became one of the three new Elders. Personality Although never formally trained as a Death Dealer, David is not a coward and will fight when situations demand it. While his father Thomas, and most of his Coven belong to the school of thought that regards Selene as a traitor for her role in the deaths of Vampire Elders Viktor and Marcus Corvinus, David disagrees, recognizing that Selene was betrayed by the Elders first, and that their defeat by her hands was in response to their own sins. While having been raised during a time of great turmoil for the Vampire population, David has demonstrated himself as a rising and up-and-coming figure in his Coven, despite that he and his father do not see eye to eye. In recent years, they have clashed over the current state of affairs of the Vampires, and how the surviving Vampires should respond to the threat of both humans and Lycans. David is firmly of the opinion that the Vampires should be taking a proactive stance against the humans and Lycans, while his father has been cowed into inaction and chooses to hide away underground. David's beliefs are so strong that he knowingly and willfully takes it upon himself to investigate possible reports of Lycan activity, despite his father's objections and the widely-held assertion that the Lycans are all but extinct. When Selene resurfaces after an absence of over a decade, David sees an opportunity for a resurgence. He clearly hopes that Selene will either take up the leadership of the surviving Vampires herself, or that her presence may resurrect the Death Dealers. Despite the current attitude of surviving Vampires towards Selene, David is more open-minded, not being burdened by the hypocritical attitudes of the older generations of Vampires. He even seems to admire Selene. David's desire to resurrect the "old ways" of his species is so strong that he even willing to leave the Coven if need be in order to learn from Selene how to be a Death Dealer. When Lycans storm the Coven's refuge, David takes charge of the Coven's defenses while his father advocates retreating to minimize losses. In Blood wars, instead of killing all of them, he ordered all the remaining Lycan too leave with their wounded. David's resolve to aid the Vampire species continues even after his death and subsequent resurrection x with him following Selene to Antigen Headquarters and helping her to fight the Lycans who seek to destroy the Vampires. Powers and abilities As the son of Vampire Elder Amelia, he is born already physically superior than most of his kind. After being resurrected by Selene via the Corvinus Strain, his strength, speed and regeneration are further enhanced and he becomes immune to sunlight. However, he is still slightly inferior to Selene. *'Weapons Mastery/expert combatant': David is self-taught and extremely proficient with many kinds of weapons, both medieval and modern as seen in Underworld: Awakening. In Blood Wars, he now carries his father's sword as his main weapon. *'Superhuman Strength': David is tremendously strong, able to fight fully-transformed Lycans in hand-to-hand combat, and after becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, his strength is further enhanced. Currently he is one of the strongest Vampires alongside Selene and Lena, and his strength is greater than the first Elders. *'Superhuman Endurance': David can jump from a ledge at least 100 feet tall and land without injury. After becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, he can take shots to the head without even flinching as seen in Blood Wars. *'Superhuman Speed': While being chased by Lycans, David moves with tremendous speed. *'Superhuman Agility': David can jump high, twist and turn acrobatically. When the Lycans attack Thomas's Coven, David takes up a silver Asian chain whip and jumps through the air. *'Accelerated Healing': As the natural born child of a Vampire Elder, he already had a strong regenerative healing factor. After his resurrection by Selene, this power was further enhanced. Upon a few moments of his resurrection, the large cut in his chest closed and healed almost instantly. In Blood Wars, he is seen expelling bullets from his body by force of will in the same way that Selene and Marius can. *'UV Immunity': As a result of him being a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, David is immune to sunlight. When escaping the Eastern Coven from Semira, he jumps from a window and walks into the sunlight without any problems. *'Blood Sorting': David is able to view the memories of Amelia through blood she left behind for him. Trivia * According to the filmmakers, David was not originally supposed to make an appearance in the final confrontation at Antigen, but they liked Theo James's performance so much they decided to give him a larger on-going part in the film and the franchise. * David can speak Russian. * According to the bonus features on the DVD/Blu-ray, the filmmakers compare David and his opinion of Selene to Lancelot and Guinevere of Arthurian legend, in that David is fascinated by Selene and the legend surrounding her as a Death Dealer. * It is also noted by the filmmakers that David is somewhat of a good influence on Selene, as he reminds her of her more idealistic nature in the past, before the truth of Viktor's murder of her family disillusioned her. * How David knows the Elders betrayed Selene, or even that she was responsible for their deaths, is never explained. Similarly, it is left unexplained as to how David could have recognized Selene, especially given that there were multiple dark-haired female Death Dealers before the fall of the Vampires. These are both likely plot holes. Quotes Gallery ''Underworld: Awakening'' follwing Selene.jpg|David follows Selene. David (Awakening).jpg|After following Selene to a scientist's apartment. Dave.jpg|David in the abandoned building. Tumblr mjrxapir9G1qkz0nro1 400.jpg|David in his Vampire state. TUN 079 112 comp jpg-match-hd-left.jpg|David kills a Lycan. hole.jpg|David speaks with Selene. David2.PNG|David in his father's Coven. the coven is under attack.jpg|David, as the coven is under attack. weapons of david.jpg|David with one of his weapons of choice. a dying David.jpg|A dying David. David.png|David with a shotgun. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Underworld David.jpg|David in Underworld: Blood Wars David Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of David David and Death Dealers.jpg David leads attack.jpg|David leading the Death Dealers Death Dealers defend.jpg Nordic coven.jpg David and council.jpg David and Thomas.jpg Selene and David.jpg David and vampires in armory.jpg es:David fr:David pt-br:David ru:Дэвид Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Card game characters Category:Vampire Elders Category:Vampire Council members Category:Pure-borns